User blog:Devilishmind of fun/Dragon vs Devil: THE FINAL BATTLE!
Intro: Devil is play Star Wars Battlefront II. Devil: BOOM! Another one bites the dust! Dragon enters through a window Dragon:Hey man. Devil: So you got my message. Are you ready? Dragon: ONE. Devil: LAST Dragon and Devil: TIME! Devil: OH for fuck's sake! Dragon: What? Devil: Where's the beat?! Joker: oh sorry Devil slaps Joker in the face and kicks him out Devil: Kazuya handle the beat Kazuya: Sure, Whatever. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! DEVIL VS DRAGON! BEGIN! Devil: (start at 0:10) This is it mate, our final stand Cause only one will walk out the man! Your Gruntilda is a bitch, not even close to a witch! Kazuya here could slap that bitch! Joker told me about your blogs and told me they sucked He also said he didnt give a fuck. I see the fear in you, Better start running Cause now I'm coming! Banjo? I DONT GIVE A SHIT! Everyone knows your blog battles are just somewhere to live Dragon Uppercut your face cause I'm on fire After this battle, YOU'RE FIRED! Dragon: Starts at 0:21 I'm Fired? HA I'm a Hero For Hire You a devil but yet still see no fire. I got love from users you got a ban, Azeroth to me is a big garbage can . Finally a rap battle after thrall vs thor! Wait a Batman one? please no more! Mad at Gruntilda cause she's your wife, I'm King Of The Nerds! You have no life. ' Devil:' Was that a verse? That was just boring as fuck! You may be more loved but you have to look up to me. The man who helped you in all the times on the ERB wiki. Meatholl here was even more powerful than you! You, a Dragon, Thats kinda weird. Cause you hang out with a monkey and a witch, YOU BITCH! Dragon: Now I may like Banjo-Kazooie that's no lie. ' '''Insult My battles go through my rap guys! ' 'Notch: ' 'Hey you're not getting on this rap saddle! ' 'Lucky The Leprechaun: ' 'Yea for dragon has good luck in this battle! ' 'GLaDOS: ' 'Devil you're cool. Bam! The word is a total lie! ' Jim Henson: 'I'm Dragon's real inspiration. please just die! ' Dragonsblood: Face it Devil of fun! your characters are just small! I got NINTENDO POWER! You got a tiny profile wall. '''Devil: I have friends too you fool Here they come now you sack of poo! Joker: I wouldnt be your friend Dragon Kazuya: You are a real Fagon Beethoven I write Devil's raps making him badass! Thrall: Face it Dragonboy! you're just another PC fatass! Devil: Sorry Dragon, you're just too weak, I'm gonna break all of your dragon beaks! Dragon: (Portal opens which sends dragon and devil to Spiral Mountain) Your like school in July..No Class! Welcome to N64 1998 aka The Past. I take it you would rather go to Tekken. Well you might after you cry from this Dragon. You call yourself fun? Do you like to grab kids!?!? Prepare to lose from this American from the mid. Your not a devil! Your a Care Bear in a blender. I shall watch the show Avatar: The Airbender. Devil: (Unleashes a wave of energy which blasts the 2 to Moonlit Wilderness) Indeed I saw that movie and burnt it to shit Tell me what do you know about Tekken you dick?! I met with The Mayor of my town, Life is getting you down! I fought Meatholl and Bane, Even though I lost! Joker, go kill Gruntilda and Banjo, Cause from now on you're on your own! You're not a Dragon, You're very very very bold! I've had Autism since I was 8 years old! Dragonsblood: ( Shoots Ice and Fire at Devil To a Fire/Ice World as The Beat changes http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GRemc2YeLg) Starts 0:19 Well It's time to meet the end "Devilishmind" for the winner is me. For this is "The Real Last Exorcism" but with rap, and it's Part III. The Real Joker is with me. You got The Scooby Doo Batman version. Do A Falcon Punch, Barrel Roll, and Spartan Kick to the devil persian. By The Tell of The Album You Die at the faint of a very strong Dragon fire! You got fake users like Captain Coolface, and thats not something to admire! Seriously what are you Jeff Dunham with sockpuppeting users more and more. You Try to admit you lost. I got Epic Game Battles Of The 4 Dragons with Four4 Devil: I have one last trick up my sleeve. ('closes his eyes and casts a powerful spell on Dragon sending to Arkham City) Banjo this, Gruntilda that, Thats a piece of bullcrap! Kazuya, tell me what is his power level Kazuya: Its fucking below 1, Dragon u weak feather! Devil: I've been to 3 schools and came out intelligent While you got stuck with a witch and bear thats unintelligent. CaptainCoolface, consider that account forgotten! I've been playing WoW, GW2 and Garry's Mod which is still remembered! Your 4 dragons can suck my dick! Cause you're just a pissed off little prick. Darth Vader: Hey, thats my lin-- Devil: SHUT UP! (Dragon feels weird as this happens to him (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OnpQAN1wlok) Devil: Whats Going On Kazuya and Banjo The Bear: Everybody hit the.. (While The Beat changes 1 last time to thishttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VK_mZFdo-hY A Giant Explosion happens killing all of both devil's and dragon's characters (Joker,GLaDOS,ETC) leaving just Dragon and Devil face to face in a white world as Dragon is now at Super Saiyan 4 form) Dragonsblood: (starts at 0:11) This is it, My Final Form is here and ready to make you go Kablooie! Is their something in your rap about me thats not about Banjo-Kazooie?! A Tourney Wiki. Ha I got God Of The Cards Wiki which I'm ready to make. Want a Life here, (http://www.myrecipes.com/cake-recipes/) Now make Cake! Why did I do that? Because You're No Gamer You a fan of that Fat Princess! Who eats nothing but cake just like you do nothing but try to make rap priceless. Like Alice Cooper NO MORE MR. NICE GUY! So you go listen to Justin Bieber. After all you in real life is probably has looks of 1 Direction and teeth of a Beaver! Also I think your Humor is so bad that it makes Disney Channel Jokes Funny. This week's weather a meteor crash on devil's house! But Tommorrow will be sunny. So ahead say what you want. The Users will still vote for me while your a slacker. I'll take your Guild Wars 2 and Tekken down with Ninja Turtles and Castle Crashers. Your Weak like Zedd From Power Rangers and Useless like Captain Planet's Ma Ti. For This War is over Devilishmind go to The Grim Reaper because The Winner is me! (ends at 1:05) Devil: One. Last. Time. (closes his eyes as fire poars out of his body then suddenly an explosion as Devil reveals his final form: Hyper Devil as the beat changes one last time http://youtu.be/O-jrFcobLQM) I have a life you dumbass, I'll stop a meteor crash, For this is my final form. Go and watch Porn! I am the most powerful being, Getting Exam Results very high Its time for this Dragon to go night night! Fuck Bieber, Two Steps from Hell all the way You must be obssesed and entirely gay! Cause you mention Bieber, You waste my time! Cause I'm a Devil in my ultimate prime! This battle ends now, I've fought all I can! Even though I have been banned! Outro: Devil and Dragon give out a roar in their final forms and charge at each other, and cause a huge explosion killing both of them. Banjo wakes up Banjo: Wow everyone is dead, :( Even Kazie boy over there Kazuya gets up Kazuya: Oh I'm not dead Banjo, I manage to cover myself, Hey whats this? The 2 find a Glass Crystal Ball Banjo: Looks like a prophecy Kazuya: Whats it say They look into the crystal as it says the number 4! Kazuya and Banjo: OH SHIT! Category:Blog posts